


Last Night

by anastasiaclaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, James is a cop, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex, nats an exotic dancer, steve is a starving artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiaclaire/pseuds/anastasiaclaire
Summary: Natasha and Bucky find a very cuter waiter (Steve) on their last night in town.A one night stand turns into something much bigger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I know this one is a bit short but the next will be much longer  
> Think of it as a pilot episode :3  
> Enjoy!!

"James, the Bolshoi Theatre is not in Petersburg, it's in Moscow. You know that, you were there— wait, here he comes, quiet down and let me do the talking." Natasha's sentence had started in playful irritation and ended with a playful smirk directed toward the handsome blonde waiter headed their way. This earned a gruff noise from James, eyeing the hand his wife had held out to hush him. 

The waiter, Steve, noticed her mischievous demeanor and used a professional smile to cover his intimidation. It wasn’t often a pretty man and woman, clearly together if not married, came in during his shift and spent the entire duration of their meal staring him down. “Here’s your check,” Steve said politely, setting the small piece of paper down at the end of their table. “No rush, of course. Can I get you two anything else?” 

“Yes, actually.” Natasha said matter-of-factly, and took a second to study him before following up.

Steve shifted uncomfortably on his feet in the silence, pressing the clean, empty tray he carried against his chest, fiddling with the edges of it.  
"You see, it's my wife and I's last night in town," James started once he noticed Natasha wasn't going to continue soon enough. Natasha loved to have her fun, then sit back and let James do all the real work. Seeing the blonde man's nervous expression was enough to prompt James to continue. 

"And we were wondering if we could take you back to our hotel room tonight?" He asked, making sure to keep eye contact with the waiter. 

James watched as Steve's cheeks instantly bloomed with a rosy blush and spread down past his collar, frankly, making him wonder just how far down that blush was going..  
Steve cleared his throat, making the redhead smirk, her ego swelling as he looked her up and down hesitantly. He was not quite sure he heard the man correctly.  
"I’m sorry, sir?" Steve asked, clutching the tray to his chest just a little harder.

Natasha tipped her glass, drinking the last bit of wine left in it, holding a finger up to James once again. It kept him quiet until she finished, and set the glass down. “That’s putting it in light terms, darling.” The redhead reprimanded James, before turning back to Steve. “My husband and I,” she said, the switch in tone giving away to the fact she was copying his earlier words. “Were wondering if you would let us take you back and use you tonight.” Natalia finished, watching as the waiter’s face turned an impossible shade of scarlett, and her husband damn near choked on his glass of water. 

As Steve opened his mouth to speak, he was surprised again by the woman’s words. This time, they were a casual “we’ll pay you handsomely.”  
Embarrassed, Steve took a moment to process the request. Out of all the things the couple could have wanted, he didn’t know why this was not at the top of his mind. In fact, it surprised him so much he hadn’t realized how silent he was being until James pulled him from his stupor with gentle words. Not that he could make them out at the time, some kind of prompt, maybe an ‘are you alright..?’ 

Regardless, before long the denial was on his lips. A polite one. 

“No thank you.” Steve said, smile tight as he bowed his head a bit in apology. Natasha frowned, tongue pressing to her teeth as she sat back a bit in astonishment. James gave her a look of warning, recognizing the look on her face as one of two things.  
One, she was about to reprimand him, and storm out or something. 

Two she was about to say something incredibly sarcastic and walk out with her chin up, then complain about his audacity for the rest of the night.  
She surprised him with a third. 

Pulling a fifty dollar bill from her wallet, she stood and tucked it in his pocket. Patting his chest, she simply looked him over again, and walked away. James sputtered to a start and stood to go after her, but before he could walk too far he heard an exhausted sigh from behind him.  
“Wait.” Steve had said, his hand catching the wrist of Bucky’s metal arm, and after that it all fell into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Nat got what they wanted... but will they end up getting more than they bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead!!!

The three adults stumbled their way back to James and Natasha's hotel room, distracted by their hands and lips on and all over each other.   
After Steve had accepted the couple's offer to join them for the night, they made it as far as the end of the lobby before they had Steve sandwiched between them in the elevator; James to his back and Natasha to his front, with her tongue basically down his throat, exploring his mouth, and his hands gripping her waist. Natasha was the one to open the door to the room, finally breaking away from the touching and kissing to stand in front of the blonde.   
"We should set down some ground rules before we continue." She said, lipstick smudged against her lips and cheek and eyes dark and piercing.   
"Right. Yeah." Steve nodded, shirt ruffled and pants tented obscenely. Natasha’s lipstick was smeared over his lips and neck. James was no better, his long hair that had been pulled into a neat bun was now half undone, brown curly hair falling down over his shoulders and grey pupils blown wide.   
Steve stood in front of the now closed door, panting, and intently listening to what Natasha had to say.   
"James and I are already well acquainted with each other," Natasha continued, eyes glistening with lust, sending James a quick, suggesting look before turning back to the blushing blonde.   
"So, now, we need to know about you. Where you don't want us to touch, where you do want us to touch. What words to and not to use." She gestured idly with her hands, watching Steve’s strong reaction to her simple words.   
Steve’s mind was caught like a record on repeat, hearing her words over and over. ‘Where you want us to touch you’. Touch, he found, was something he craved now more than ever.   
He was easily affected, and she was enjoying that.   
Steve, however, was less experienced. He’d only had sex with a few people, and the last time was long ago. Not to mention, whenever he did have sex.. It could be described as nothing but vanilla. The need to even set such boundaries confused him, and James gave a chuckle from beside him.   
Natasha sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t necessarily mind, but he seemed so innocent, and she was beginning to realize this would take some work.   
“Okay, so, a safeword then.” She suggested, and James nodded. Steve knew what a safeword was, luckily, so he agreed, too. Calmly, the three of them made their way further into the room. The redhead made her way onto the bed, laying on her back casually in the middle. James followed, kicking his shoes off and sitting comfortably beside her, and Steve nervously sat as close to the edge of the bed, legs hanging off the side still, trying his best not to look as intimidated as he was and had been since the first glance Natasha had given him at dinner.  
They decided on the classic ‘Stoplight’ system. Green for ‘good’, yellow for ‘go slow’, or ‘slightly uncomfortable but not enough to stop’ and red for ‘stop immediately’.   
“You look nervous, сладкий." Natasha said, sitting up and easing herself closer, tugging him further onto the bed. One of his knees was on the bed now, but both his feet were still off.   
“Sl..ah- d key?” Steve tried to mimic the Russian word, his tongue not accustomed to the sounds. Natasha’s eyes lit up with amusement, and she leaned in, her hand resting on the edge of the bed, between his legs. James, with interest, sat back to watch.  
Her lips once again met his, but her kiss was softer this time. After a few seconds, she pulled back. “Sweet.” She clarified, and Steve really wasn’t sure whether she meant the taste of him, or that was the foreign word that she had spoken.   
Seeing the confusion in Steve's eyes only had Natashas eyes twinkling, not clarifying what she meant in favour of slipping into his lap and tugging her top off. She wasn't shy about showing herself off. In The RedRoom where she worked, she was taught to do just that. Madame B ‘never chose ugly girls to dance in her club', after all. Now, just wearing a lacy black bra and her jeans, Natasha reached forward to begin unbuttoned Steve's shirt. James blew out a small whistle at the muscle his wife was slowly but surely revealing under the blondes shirt.   
"Putain, sucre." He purred, moving up to run his hands down the creamy skin of Steve's pecs from behind.   
"The tits on you." James murmured, flicking his thumbs against Steve's nipples and smirking at the suffering gasp he received in response. Natalia had took a second to process James’ remark about Steve’s pecs, and it pulled a snort from her, and a look of agreement.  
"T-theyre not-" Steve stuttered, blushing fiercely as the twitch of his cock in his pants gave way to how he really felt about James' strange, but enticing words.  
"Wait. I don't even-" Steve had to take a shuddering breath as both Natasha and James' hands roamed over his body and got him undressed.   
"I don't even know your names."   
James and Natashas eyes met over Steve's shoulder, a silent conversation going on between the pair.   
"I'm James Barnes and this is my wife Natasha." James decided to speak up first, voice low and rumbling.   
"Steve. Steve Rogers." Steve said, head falling back against James' shoulder. A moan falling from his lips as Natashas hands brushed against the tent in his uniform pants.  
"We figured, dekta. The name tag." Natasha purred, flicking the black name tag with the white lettering that was pinned on Steve's half off shirt when he gave her a confused look.   
Steve sharply inhaled as Nat’s hand went from the name tag, to resting heavy on his cock through his pants. Giving a light squeeze, and quickly kissed his lips. James came up behind him, biting his shoulder softly.  
After that, it seemed they all simply gravitated toward one another, tongue, teeth, hands, sweat and soft sounds coming from the blonde that Natasha and James had like putty between their palms.   
It was a sudden shock that brought him back to the present, Nat’s hand tugging his hair as James finally pressed his hips flat against Steve’s ass, filling him up impossibly. Steve groaned against Natasha’s cunt. His lips were between her legs as James took him from behind, barely keeping himself up on his forearms. For a man who’s had sex about 10 times in his whole life, he was keeping up with the two extremely demanding partners.   
James was distracted by his own pleasure as he fucked into Steve without abandon, and Natasha was more than enjoying using Steve’s mouth. Steve was drowning, his head full and empty at the same time, rendering him unable to do anything but moan for the two, and try his best to please the woman under him with his tongue.   
The waiter was achingly hard, and would have thought to complain about his neglected cock had James not wrapped his hand around Steve at the same moment. His flesh hand smoothly slid up and down Steve’s cock, his metal one gripping his hip hard enough that it would be bruised for weeks. It was sad, Natasha observed, that she likely wouldn’t be there to see the beautiful bruises form let alone fade. That was the last thought any of them had before their visions were white, their bodies painfully hot. There was a burst of energy before they all collapsed- rather, James collapsed beside them.   
Steve stayed where he was, gingerly licking at the redhead’s clit and listening to her whine and protest out of sensitivity. James gave a hearty chuckle, watching his wife enjoy their company with love in his eyes, and down to Steve. He found that his demeanor didn’t change when he considered the latter.   
Steve finished teasing Nat, assuming she couldn’t take much more as she was almost in tears. It was a strong feeling, and Natasha enjoyed it, but it left her shaking, nearly convulsing, and Steve didn’t want her to pull hard enough on his hair that he would lose any.   
The next few minutes were either awkward, or peaceful, depending on who you asked.   
James was contemplative, Natasha was basking in her afterglow, and the sensitivity she still felt between her legs as she tried to come down from her high, and Steve was nervous. He’d never done this before, he didn’t know what to do next. He followed suit as the two dressed. James stopped him from putting his shirt on.   
The woman watched curiously as her husband dragged Steve to the hotel mirror. A sparkle of metal shone to Steve’s side, and he recognized it as James reaching for Nat’s lipstick. He shuddered as he felt it painting across his toned shoulders.   
“Tell you what,” said James, “If you can manage to read that, you can call us.” He finished with a smirk. Steve was perplexed before he looked in the mirror and saw Nat’s smirk behind him. It was a number, he observed, turning his back to the mirror and looking over his shoulder. Challenge accepted.   
Soon, the couple was out the door with their bags, on their way out of town again.   
The next few hours truly gave Steve the worst headache, but eventually there was a new contact added to his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: incorrecctaveengers
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!  
>  \- Roman


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some texts between Nat, Steve, and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy is steve in for it... thats all i have to say

Steve Rogers: Bet you thought I wouldn't be able to read it.

James Barnes: I really did, we knew you would be able to get it. It was just a matter of when. But now I owe Natasha $20.

Steve Rogers: Really? Darn. Send her my apologies.

James Barnes: You can always do it yourself. 

\- Natasha Romanoff has been added - 

Natasha Romanoff: You owe me $20.  
Natasha Romanoff: Hi, Steve.

James Barnes: I know I do.

Steve Rogers: Hi.  
Steve Rogers: So.. what now?

Natasha Romanoff: Actually, that's a good question. James?

James Barnes: You free Saturday night?

Steve Rogers: Am I free Saturday night?  
Steve Rogers: Yes. Sorry.  
Steve Rogers: Yeah, I'm definitely free Saturday night.

James Barnes: Awesome. Why don't you come by our place around 8 and we can go out for dinner?

Steve Rogers: Like an actual date?

Natasha Romanoff: It's not paid like last night but you get company and free food.

James Barnes: We paid him?

Natasha Romanoff: Yes, we paid him, James.

James Barnes: How do I not remember paying him?

Steve Rogers: Uh, Natasha did before we left the restaurant.  
Natasha Romanoff: Yes, thank you.  
Natasha Romanoff: See? We paid him.

James Barnes: Huh. Still don't remember but oh well. 

Natasha Romanoff: Христос..

Steve Rogers: You'd both had quite a bit to drink.

James Barnes: Well yeah, that's true.  
James Barnes: Doesn't matter anyway.

Natasha Romanoff: I have work, but I'll text you boys later?

Steve Rogers: Yeah, no problem, that's good with me. Where do you work?

Natasha Romanoff: ttyl, Steve ;)

James Barnes: Text ya later, dekta.  
James Barnes: And oh are you in for a treat when you find out, doll.

Steve Rogers: I am?

James Barnes: Mhm.

Steve Rogers: Alright... I'll take your word for it.  
Steve Rogers: I have work too. See you tomorrow, James?

James Barnes: See you tomorrow, sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: incorrecctaveengers
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are welcome and encouraged  
> \- Roman


End file.
